1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An RF system can include an antenna for receiving and/or transmitting RF signals. However, there can be several components in an RF system that may need to access to the antenna. For example, an RF system can include different transmit or receive paths associated with different frequency bands, different communication standards and/or different power modes, and each path may need access to the antenna at certain instances of time.
An antenna switch module can be used to electrically connect an antenna to a particular transmit or receive path of the RF system, thereby allowing multiple components to access the antenna. The performance of the antenna switch module can be important, since the antenna switch module can introduce noise and/or insertion loss. Furthermore, the antenna switch module can impact the area of the RF system, thereby affecting a form factor of a wireless device using the antenna switch module.
There is a need for an antenna switch module having a relatively small area. Furthermore, there is a need for an antenna switch module that has a relatively low insertion loss, improved harmonic performance, and a relatively high degree of isolation.